hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Matsuo
G, (gī) or better known by his real name, Matsuo (松尾) is a Key character that serves in the unofficial fan made series; Hyperdimension Neptunia; Dimension Shift 1. He serves as both an antagonist, later becoming a Protaganist later in the story. Not much is known about him, although he does like to go on adventures and is a close friend of Nil. Appearance Matsuo, or G Is a young man with white-greyish hair, two different eye colors, one consisting of the color blue while the other is yellow and is rarely seen wearing glasses with a small scar underneath his left eye. In the series, Matsuo only wears these proclaimed glasses once. It was only seen once during an episode of the series and wasn't seen again. His appearance takes that of somewhat of a samurai. He can be seen wearing a dark blue kimono blazer along with black slacks, topped off with white, blue, and black running sneakers. He also wears a pendant around his neck, followed along with a few battle scars below his garments and a scarf that hangs down to his blazer. Asterion When Asterion is activated, His blazer is replaced with a navy blue overcoat with black hitch marks and grey lining starting from the bottom down, his black slacks now being replaced with kahama pants, combat boots with dark designs to match both shoe and a chain like appendage around his waist. Matsuo can also be seen with black-colored body markings almost similar to tattoos underneath his clothing. Asterion (Purified) When activated in his purest form, Matsuo takes that of a warrior-like character. His otherwise spiky hair is pushed down and comes down just below his nose. His trench coat disappears revealing his body markings along with his mask which shows two bright glowing eyes, one yellow, the other one blue. He can also be seen wearing a leather-like pelt around his waist with a belt to hold it in place. In the series, Hyperdimension Neptunia; Dimension Phase 1, It is revealed that his body becomes badly damaged in which deep cracks cover his body from the waist up. This allows Tsukuyomi to gain control of Matsuo's body to be used as a vessel. Personality A strong willed and dedicated man, Matsuo can be described as a bright and determined man by most of his friends. he can be seen as clumsy and foolish at times but mostly a gentle and caring person. Matsuo is highly optimistic and very confident in most situations which can lead to his defeat in most battles. Although, due to his bright personality, Matsuo feels that he can conquer his overwhelming past and live a better life in Gamindustri whilst protecting his friends at whatever cost. Asterion When Asterius is activated, Matsuo goes from a polite and well mannered person into a more vital and grave one who takes things a bit more seriously. He is a bit more cocky and arrogant and shown to be as rude and ill-mannered than most of the characters themselves. In the series, It is shown that when tsukuyomi takes over Matsuo's body, he develops a huge god complex. He Is depicted as calm and collected, if not provoked. History His past history Is unknown for the time being, but it is said that he was brought to Gamindustri by histoire to restore order within the nations.